


The decision to love and need

by will_p



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Fake Science, Gen, Jaeger Pilots, Science Experiments, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Ti rendi conto che stai facendo una pazzia?»</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando un mostro emerge dal Pacifico e attacca la costa, e poi un altro, e un altro ancora, l'umanità decide di difendersi costruendo degli enormi robot con cui contrattaccare. Jemma Simmons e Leo Fitz sono gli scienziati incaricati di farli funzionare, ma il compito si rivela più difficile del previsto.</p>
<p>(Una Pacific Rim/Tales from Year Zero!AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The decision to love and need

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt [_Agents of SHIELD, Pacific Rim!AU_](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68783.html?thread=5615023#t5615023) della [Notte Bianca #11](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/68783.html) @ [maridichallenge](<a%20href=). 
> 
> Dunque! Questa è una Pacific Rim!AU sui FitzSimmons, ma non temete, non serve aver visto il film per capire la storia - anche perchè il tutto prende ispirazione non dal film ma da un evento contenuto nel fumetto prequel _Tales from Year Zero_ XD [Qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Rim_\(film\)) trovate la trama di Pacific Rim, e [qui](http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/Caitlin_Lightcap) la storia di Caitlin Lightcap e Sergio D'Onofrio (di cui questa fic è un rifacimento paro paro), e per ogni evenienza a fine fic ci sono un paio di precisazioni, ma penso si capisca tutto anche senza sapere niente di film e canone espanso. Sappiate giusto che devono costruire dei robottoni per combattere i mostri, e Fitz e Simmons si danno a esperimenti illeciti per pilotarne uno.
> 
> Titolo preso da una citazione di Travis Beacham (["Hope is the decision to love and need someone knowing that they will one day die"](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/883206-hope-hope-is-not-the-absence-of-tragedy-my-friend)).

«Ti rendi conto che stai facendo una pazzia?»  
  
«Jemma…»  
  
«No, volevo soltanto sapere se sei coscientemente pazzo o se ti stai addirittura buttando alla cieca senza la _minima idea_ –»  
  
«Jemma,» dice Leo, prendendola per le braccia, e Jemma smette di agitare le mani e smette di vomitare parole una dietro l’altra senza prendere fiato e smette anche, per un attimo, di pensare a tutte le maniere agghiaccianti in cui si potrà concludere l’esperimento. «Respira,» continua Leo, e Jemma annuisce meccanicamente e lo imita quando lui fa un sospiro così profondo da poter essere quasi comico. Inspira, espira, inspira, e fissa Leo negli occhi e si concentra sulla sua espressione decisa e sul calore delle sue mani piuttosto che su… qualsiasi altra cosa.  
  
«So benissimo cosa sto facendo. Ti ho aiutato io a inventare il Pons,» le ricorda, con un cenno alle due poltrone in mezzo alla sala e ai due caschi lucidi e pieni di fili che riposano innocenti ai lati delle poltrone, l’interfaccia neurale per connettere pilota e jaeger. «E _tu_ hai aiutato _me_ a scrivere il programma per farlo funzionare. È il nostro bambino, okay? Andrà tutto bene.»  
  
«No,» sbotta Jemma, riprendendo a torcersi le mani come se Leo non avesse nemmeno aperto bocca. C’è un’ansia strisciante che le monta in petto e le si attorciglia infida attorno ai polmoni, stringendo pian piano sempre un po’ di più, e improvvisamente le torna vivida e brillante davanti agli occhi l’immagine dell’ultimo test, e il colore del sangue, e la voce del medico che chiamava l’ora del decesso e – «Non sappiamo se andrà tutto bene. _Non andrà tutto bene_ , Fitz, l’ultima volta lo sforzo ha stroncato quel pover’uomo e non è cambiato niente, adesso, i dati continuano a non portare e la connessione continua ad essere troppo pesante per il cervello umano e potrebbe finire _allo stesso modo_ e io non –»  
  
«Non finirà allo stesso modo,» dice Leo, «abbiamo fatto girare le simulazioni, c’eri anche tu, e filava tutto.»  
  
Jemma stritola l’orlo del cardigan tra le dita e gli dedica una smorfia ansiosa. Vorrebbe avere la sua stessa fiducia nelle simulazioni, davvero, ma anche prima del primo test le simulazioni andavano una meraviglia e poi – e poi il test era diventato un incubo. «Non significa niente,» mormora, perché Leo non c’era, e non può capire, «è per quello che si chiamano simulazioni, perché sono finte. I numeri mentono.»  
  
«I numeri non mentono,» insiste lui, gli occhi brillanti di determinazione, poi le schiocca un bacio in fronte. «E qualunque idea esca dal tuo cervello non può che funzionare.»  
  
Jemma fa una risata tremula e si aggrappa alla sua camicia, lasciandola andare con riluttanza quando lui si scosta. «Pronta?» chiede lui, e lei si asciuga rapidamente gli occhi, annuisce, poi dice: «No» e scoppia a ridere, un po’ troppo forte e un po’ troppo acuto, ma quando riesce a calmarsi annuisce e si mette all’opera.  
  
Mentre Leo prende posto su una delle due poltrone e si sistema il casco del Pons in testa, lei si tiene impegnata avviando tutti i programmi, controllando che tutto sia in ordine e che tutti i macchinari rispondano come dovrebbero. Sono gesti meccanici e ripetitivi che la aiutano a distrarsi da quello che stanno per fare, e dal pensiero di quello che potrebbe succedere dopo – nel migliore dei casi, il marshall vorrà la loro testa per aver fatto tutto di nascosto; nel peggiore… è precisamente quello cui non vuole pensare.  
  
«Pronto?» dice, mordendosi un labbro, le mani sospese sulla consolle.  
  
Leo fa un sospiro profondo, aggiusta un’ultima volta il casco, e la guarda con la coda dell’occhio. «No,» ridacchia «Ma ora o mai più.»  
  
Jemma trattiene il fiato, e inserisce la sequenza d’avvio.  
  
« _Avvio connessione neurale pilota-jaeger._ »  
  
Mentre tutti i monitor attorno a lei si accendono di dati e grafici – potenza di connessione, percentuale di sintonia, il sistema di circuiti dello jaeger, il sistema nervoso di _Fitz_ – Leo, dalla sua poltrona, trattiene bruscamente il fiato e affonda le unghie nei braccioli di pelle.  
  
« _Connessione neurale al venti percento._ »  
  
Neanche trenta secondi e già la fronte di Leo è imperlata di sudore, ma lui continua a guardare dritto davanti a sé e a respirare piano tra i denti stretti, e Jemma riesce a staccare gli occhi dalla sua faccia giusto il secondo che le serve a controllare i parametri e –  
  
« _Connessione neurale al sessanta percento._ »  
  
– e sta funzionando. Ce la stanno facendo. Si stanno connettendo allo jaeger e va tutto bene e Leo è un _genio_ , un maledetto genio, e quando si leverà quel casco dalla testa dovrà baciarlo in bocca o preparargli uno dei suoi sandwich preferiti o fargli vincere il dannato Nobel, perché le simulazioni avevano ragione e –  
  
Leo urla, e tutti i monitori brillano di rosso.  
  
« _Attenzione. Connessione neurale in via d’indebolimento. Attenzione. Parametri critici. Attenzione. Connessione neurale al…_ »  
  
No. No no nonono, non può succedere, non di nuovo, non con Leo. Jemma si getta sulla consolle come una furia, inserisce un codice dietro l’altro, prova di tutto, ma Leo continua ad urlare e la sua attività neurale sugli schermi sta esplodendo e Jemma vorrebbe solo scoppiare a piangere perché _non sa cosa fare_ , non funziona niente, non c’è modo di salvarlo, la connessione neurale è troppo pesante per…  
  
…per una persona sola.  
  
Quando la scelta è tra rischiare la propria vita o sacrificare quella di Leo, non si tratta di una vera scelta.  
  
In due passi è al Pons, prende il casco libero, se lo schiaccia in testa, lo accende, e  
  


_ha sei anni e suo padre gli sta insegnando a pescare ma lui_

_sta baciando il suo primo ragazzo nel cortile della scuola e sa di sigarette e_

_puzza di zolfo e fumo e come primo esperimento poteva andare anche peggio di_

_quella volta che ha sezionato il suo primo cadavere ed era così_

_spaventato_

_emozionata_

_triste_

_felice_  
  
e poi il bianco.  
  


* 

C’è una voce, in lontananza, che ripete il suo nome. Lei vorrebbe solo dormire, ma la voce è così insistente, ed è sempre più vicina, e ora che la sente bene le sembra quasi quella di –  
  
«Fitz!»  
  
«Sei _pazza_?!»  
  
Jemma scoppia a ridere e gli getta le braccia al collo. Non è mai stata così felice in vita sua, e non riesce a smettere di ridere, ma dopotutto Leo è vivo e la sta stringendo con tutte le sue forze e ci sono riusciti, si sono connessi allo jaeger, per cui non vede perché mai dovrebbe effettivamente smettere.  
  
«Potevi morire!»  
  
«Tu _stavi_ morendo!» singhiozza, flash di ricordi non suoi che le invadono la vista, e si sente travolgere da un’improvvisa ondata di gratitudine che non può obiettivamente essere sua. «Fitz, senti –»  
  
«Sì,» dice lui, e la stringe più forte, affondando il viso tra i suoi capelli, e Jemma continua a ridere tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, senza alcuna intenzione di riprendere fiato.  
  
Restano così stretti per un tempo interminabile, a cullarsi a vicenda ai piedi delle poltrone, sul pavimento dove erano scivolati, i caschi abbandonati da una parte e il ciarpare dei macchinari impazziti a fare loro da sottofondo. Quando si alzano, con le gambe tremanti e le mani intrecciate, Jemma pulisce con una manica il sangue che sgorga dal naso di Leo, e quando poi lui fa lo stesso per lei non sussulta nemmeno, perché ogni suo movimento le riecheggia nelle ossa come un brusio discreto e confortante.  
  
Quando lo guarda negli occhi, nota un cerchio rosso attorno all’iride del sinistro. «Hai –» dice, e Leo alza una mano e le accarezza una guancia, appoggiando il pollice sotto il _suo_ occhio sinistro, mormorando, «– qui.»  
  
Jemma tira su col naso e sorride.  
  
E poi Melinda May irrompe nella stanza.  
  
«Cosa diavolo…?» dice qualcuno, e una dozzina di persone si riversa nel laboratorio, ma Jemma e Leo si stringono un po’ più forte le mani e fissano May, sulla porta, immobile a guardare con occhi attenti loro, i caschi del Pons a terra, le immagini sui monitor, e ad assimilare tutto. Alla fine li guarda dritti in faccia, assottiglia lo sguardo, e nel caos generale dice semplicemente: «Voi due, con me.»  
  
C’è poco che si possa fare quando il ranger May ti dà un ordine.  
  
Jemma e Leo sospirano all’unisono, e la seguono.  
  


* 

Coulson li sta fissando da dieci minuti in totale silenzio.  
  
Hanno raccontato tutto quello che c’era da raccontare, spiegato tutto quello che c’era da spiegare, e adesso non resta loro che aspettare e cercare di restare immobili di fronte all’espressione illeggibile del marshall.  
  
Jemma non è… no, va bene, _è_ nervosa, ma ha salvato la vita di Fitz e si sono appena connessi con successo a uno jaeger, per cui è difficile avere davvero paura di qualcosa dopo un’esperienza del genere e con l’adrenalina così alle stelle.  
  
Anche se quella cosa è Coulson.  
  
Oh cielo, fa che non ci cacci dal progetto.  
  
Leo le prende la mano e la strizza, e Jemma non deve neanche guardarlo per sapere esattamente cosa sta pensando, ed è una sensazione assurda, ma non così diversa in fondo da quello che provano tutti i giorni. Ci devono essere dei determinati requisiti per sostenere una connessione neurale come la loro, una certa compatibilità. Forse la familiarità è fondamentale per…  
  
«Dottori,» dice Coulson, e Jemma torna a dargli il cento percento della sua attenzione con espressione colpevole. «Dovete rifarlo.»  
  
«Be’, certo, ma prima dobbiamo –»  
  
«– controllare i dati e girare qualche simulazione per –»  
  
«Non so se avete capito la portata di quello che è appena successo,» va avanti Coulson, impassibile, interrompendo la loro contorta tirata sul nascere. «Avete pilotato uno jaeger.»  
  
«…oh,» mormorano, in coro.  
  
«Abbiamo capito che stava succedendo qualcosa perché lo jaeger ha _camminato_. Due passi, prima di spegnersi, ma pur sempre due passi.»  
  
Jemma sta per farsela addosso dalla gioia. «Ma è splendido! Dobbiamo…» Si volta verso Fitz nello stesso istante in cui anche lui si volta, lo guarda negli occhi, e _sa_ cosa sta pensando e sa che lui sa cosa _lei_ sta pensando, ed è tutto folle e perfetto e il loro progetto è salvo.  
  
«Quando possiamo metterci al lavoro?»  
  
«Anche subito. Dopo una TAC, s’intende,» dice Coulson, e oh, sì, una TAC. Forse sarebbe il caso.  
  
«Dottori,» dice poi Coulson, mentre stanno facendo per alzarsi. Lo guardano, con espressioni di identica curiosità in viso, e per la prima volta da quando hanno messo piede nel suo ufficio vedono il marshall fare un piccolo sorriso. «Vi consiglio di pensare un nome per il vostro jaeger. Potremmo averne bisogno prima di quanto pensiate.»  
  
È il giorno più bello della loro vita.

**Author's Note:**

>  _jaeger_ = i robottoni costruiti per far fronte all'invasione di mostri, guidati da due piloti in sincronia neurale e connessi poi a loro volta al robottone;  
>  _drift_ = quello che succede quando due piloti sono in sincronia neurale, ossia una connessione che avviene tramite condivisione di ricordi, pensieri ed emozioni, e che a volte continua a farsi sentire anche dopo essersi disconnessi;  
>  _Pons_ = interfaccia che permette la connessione pilota/jaeger (e poi pilota-pilota/jaeger);  
>  _ranger, marshall_ = gerarchia del Corpo di Difesa creato per respingere i mostri.  
>  "I numeri non mentono" riprende una battuta di Hermann Gottlieb, personaggio del film ("I numeri non mentono. La poesia, la politica, quelle sono menzogne; i numeri sono quanto di più vicino ci sia alla scrittura di Dio").


End file.
